Gifts (Origins)
Gifts can be sold to merchants or given to certain companions to influence their approval ratings. The party members appreciate their gifts, more or less, depending on each gift's value and their personal motivations. There is a limited number of gifts in the game. Additionally, if the same gift is given to a character more than once, the approval rating you get from them might be considerably less than the first time, possibly nothing after more than a few times. Specific Gifts These gifts give diminishing returns when given, with the exception of the plot-specific gifts. +10 on first giving, down to +1. Gifts for Alistair Alistair has a preference for strange rune-stones and figural studies of arcane creatures. Gifts for Dog Dog has a preference for foods and bones. Dog will always have 100% approval of you, so you can boost your other companions' approval ratings with one of Dog's gifts. Gifts for Leliana Leliana has a preference for holy symbols of Andraste, as well as shoes. Gifts for Morrigan Morrigan has a preference for gifts of jewelry and is particular about her appearance. Gifts for Zevran Zeveran loves leather and likes metal bars. *'Dalish Gloves': These gloves are made of supple leather and lined with soft rabbit fur. **Found in a chest in West Brecilian Forest. **Approval: +6 *'Antivan Leather Boots': A handsome pair of boots, made of luxurious Antivan doeskin. **Found in iron chest in Village Shop (Haven). **Approval: +16 *'Painting of the Rebel Queen': #Unconfirmed location: Denerim - was either a vendor or out of the chest in the back of the warehouse #Approval: +10 #Also found in Chest within Redcliffe Castle. Gifts for Oghren Oghren loves any and all alcohol-specific gifts in the game. Gifts for Shale Shale is in search of nine “remarkable” gemstones. *'Remarkable Greenstone': Blue-green stone with a pattern like a turtle's shell. **Found while doing The Stone Prisoner questline. **Approval: +10 Non-specific gifts ' ' These gifts give diminishing returns when given to the same person repeatedly. +5 on first giving, down to +1. Many of these can be purchased from merchants. Alcohol *'Ale': A mug of watered-down ale. *'Golden Scythe 4:90 Black': This battlefield spirit maintains a chill even in direct sunlight, which it appears to absorb. Optimal serving is by the drop. Contact with exposed flesh is discouraged but likely inevitable. *'Wine': A flask of red wine. *'Legacy White Shear': Peculiar and rare, a single run of this spirit took color, and what has optimistically called flavor from lyrium in the cask's bilge hoop. A sipping whisky if you value your innards. Circa 790 TE Jewelry *'Golden Rope Necklace': This unique necklace is made of delicate gold strands twisted together in a thick rope. **Found in the Lothering tavern, Dane's Refuge, at the merchant Barlin. **Notable Approval: +8 to Morrigan *'Shiny Gold Ring': A simple gold band, polished to a mirror-like shine. *'Silver Bracelet': A heavy silver bracelet inscribed with Dwarven runes. *'Tribal Necklace': A necklace of sun-bleached teeth and bones. Notes The more gifts you give to a party member, the less approval points you are likely to receive from that party member. Lookup table This table is not definitive, various factors affect how difficult a companion is to impress, but should be able to provide general direction. Likes = ☺, Loves = ♥ Category:Gameplay Category:Items